The present invention relates to an electric prosthetic hand with finger parts to be flexed and extended using a driving source to operate in response to passage of a current.
Various types of electric prosthetic hands have been developed. In these prosthetic hands, a motor to operate in response to passage of a current is used as a driving source and rotation of the motor is transmitted via a driving mechanism to finger parts to flex and extend these finger parts, thereby grasping a target object with the finger parts (see Patent Document 1, for example). A compact motor is used as the drive source in consideration of the mountability on an electric prosthetic hand.